


Last Night

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Week 2019 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lazy Mornings, M/M, POV Stephen Strange, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Stephen just wants one lazy day with Tony, and that's what he's going to get, so help him god.IronStrange Week Day 1: Lazy Day/Last Day





	Last Night

If there is one thing people know about Tony Stark it is that he does not have “lazy days.” He is always down in his workshop working on what is sure to be the next great invention. On days when he doesn’t go to the workshop he is in meetings or doing something to help the Avengers image in the eyes of the public, with one or more members of his team to back him up. To sum up. Tony Stark has never had a lazy day in his life.

Stephen knows this, but today Tony is going to have one if it kills both of them.

Getting Tony’s bot, AI, and human children in on his plan is easy. Peter and Harley coordinate with Pepper to make sure Tony has no meetings. FRIDAY agreed to block any and all incoming calls. 

He needs today to be perfect. All he wants to do it spend a nice lazy day with Tony.

The plan goes into effect on a nice easy Saturday afternoon. Stephen had lured Tony to bed with sex and exhausted him before turning off his husband’s alarm and cuddling close.

The plan works when he feels Tony jerk in his arms as he realizes that he slept seven more hours than normal. Stephen simply holds him tighter so he can’t get out of bed and Tony huffs with the effort and finally slumps back against Stephen’s chest and Stephen begins stroking up and down his spine and feels him begin to settle down and Stephen throws a leg over Tony’s hips and pulls him even closer.

“Is there a reason I’m not allowed to leave the bed?” Tony says and Stephen can hear the innuendo in his voice and it makes him smile softly.

“None of that now. We’re going to spend a nice day in bed and just be,” Stephen says and pulls Tony close, ignoring the noises around them and Stephen presses soft kisses to Tony’s throat and then he buries his face into Tony’s hair breathing in his scent and clutching him closer and Tony sighs as he settles down into his embrace.

“Lazy day?” Tony asks and Stephen nods against his hair and feels Tony reach up to run his fingers through Stephen’s hair and Stephen sighs out and they stay like that for almost an hour and eventually they have to get out of bed and they go to the kitchen and Stephen watches as Tony works at the stove making omelettes for both of them and they sit in peace and eat every bite and Stephen strokes Tony’s hair.

The rest of the day passes in a peaceful blur. They watch whatever is on TV with Peter and Harley. Tony talks about his life to FRIDAY. Rhodey and Pepper come down for a visit as well and Stephen makes sure that Tony has fun and enjoys himself.

“I almost don’t want to go to sleep,” Tony says softly looking up at Stephen who presses kisses to his head and Tony rests his head against Stephen’s shoulder and shuts his eyes.

“I’ll be with you all night. Please don’t worry, everything will be okay,” Stephen says.

“You’ll take care of them?” Tony asks softly and Stephen holds him close and buries his face in the love of his life’s throat and sobs into it.

“Of course I will,” Stephen says and Tony pulls him into a deep kiss.

Stephen wishes to every God he doesn’t believe in that there was another way to defeat Thanos. Prays that it could be him or someone else who would wield the stones and end Thanos’ reign of terror. Wishes beyond anything that Tony wouldn’t have to die to do so. 

Stephen wishes beyond anything that Tony didn’t have to die in order to win it, or at least that no one would know that was going to happen. But he had seen it and he, in a moment of sadness and a blind hope that maybe telling Tony would prevent it from happening but it didn’t. Tony had sworn Stephen to secrecy when he had told him. Had said that no one but the two of them would know before it happened.

Stephen had agreed but only if Tony had agreed to spend his last day with the people who love him so that they all could have more memories of him and Tony had agreed but hadn’t agreed to make it his last day.

Stephen set out to make sure that he would be able to have one last lazy day with the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides* please don't kill me.


End file.
